reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
General
General is the word used to describe the universe in which Holmes, The Lost World, Trial By Fire, Bonds, Chapter 16 of Faust and the SuperStition trilogy take place in. As it is the most commonly used universe in the canon, it is refered to as the General Universe. Despite the fact that the events of Junior High of the Dead and the Reawakening franchise do not take place in this universe. This is the main universe of the Junior High of the Dead series in that this is the universe where Liam Kendall, Clarissa Belle and Kevin Manson alongside an underground terrorist organization created the machine that gave them (almost) eternal life through the course of rebirth in other universes. Despite being the only universe in the Placebo Effect series to have it's own complicated and detailed timeline, the events of the General Universe up until 2009 are almost symetrically identical to the universe that The Rain of April takes place in. Timeline 1945 *'August 30th: 'Theodore Moore is born (Salem, OR) *'September 2nd: World War II '''ends as the Axis enemies are defeated and Japan surrenders. 1949 *'June 7th: The X-Virus is discovered after previous Nazi experimentation, with effects similar to the Rabies virus, the X-Virus is experimented on as part of the MKULTRA tests to create the Heisenburg hallucinogen, while the X-Virus is disposed of and all traces of it's existance are erased. 1951 *'''August 15th: An earlier bacterial development of Heisenburg is sold to France and other allied European countries by the United States, it leaks into the grain supply of Pont-Saint-Esprit and infects the population. The United States and other countries hide all connection to their experiments and the incident and plot to mislead any uncovered tracks to the Soviet Union. 1963 *'November 22rd:' John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald in Texas. *'December 31st:' John Kendall is born (Toronto, ON). 1965 *'March 8th: '''Theodore Moore, now 20, is one of 3,500 American ground troops to first enter the conflict in South Vietnam, where he continues to serve for a year. 1966 *'April 5th: 'Lane Stackhouse is born (Aberdeen, WA). *'June 21st: 'A drug cartel import launches a local Seattle mafia into an empire, with members infiltrating the local municipals and police force. *'September 27th: 'Kayla Moore is born (Seattle, WA). *'November 11th: 'Tylar Anderson is born (Birmingham, AL). 1969 *'July 20th: 'Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin become the first humans to walk on the surface of the moon. *'October 9th: 'Alan Stackhouse is born (Aberdeen, WA). 1973 *'April 18th: 'Taylor Watson is born (Vancouver, BC). 1977 *'Feburary 25th: 'Despite great achievements in civil rights, discrimination against the Anderson farming family by Klu Klux Klan leads to ten-year-old Tylar moving from Alabama to Washington to live with his aunt. 1978 *'September 4th: 'Tylar Anderson meets Lane Stackhouse, the two, sharing common intellegence and musicial tastes eventually become close friends. 1980 *'September 1st: 'Lane and Tylar begin their freshman year of high school, Lane takes up a liking to fellow classmate Kayla Moore and works up constant schemes to attract her attention such as participating in sports and sleeping around. 1982 *'May 25th - June 29th: 'The events of Trial By Fire occur. **'May 25th: 'Lane attains the memories and persona of his multiversal counterpart Liam Kendall. **'May 26th: 'Taking advantage of his new life, Liam/Lane begins to focus more on extracurricular activities and begins to start harrassing the school jocks. **'May 27th: 'Lane is suspended from school for a week after a fight with Andrew Norman. **'May 31st: 'Noticing a change in his friend, Tylar approaches Lane about his attitude and is suprised when Liam/Lane tells him the truth. **'June 3rd: 'Lane begins school again and ends up getting jumped in an alleyway by Andrew's friends, who warn Lane of their connections with the mafia, Lane's attackers are then fended off by John Kendall, a worker at a local burger joint (and Liam's to-be-father) who helps Lane inside and decides to teach him how to fight. **'June 9th: 'Lane is approached by Kayla who has been distracted by his sudden aversion to her, Lane apologizes and the few spend the day out together, they visit the Pike Place Market and later the Space Needle, while Lane's family is away, Lane and Kayla go back to his place and have intercourse. **'June 10th: 'John is jumped and shot in the stomach early in the morning, later that day Lane visits him in the hospital with Tylar and Lane then has a run in with his future mother, Taylor Watson. **'June 12th: 'Tylar manages to hack into the Seattle police database from his home computer and uses it to track the people who attacked John, while at the same time Lane manages to get a job at the local music store. **'June 15th: 'Lane receives a pre-dated letter from the deceased John Lennon, which after close examination of the letter reveals to him places and events of the coming days. **'June 17th: 'John quits his job at the burger joint and gives Lane a portion of his final profit, Lane uses the money to buy two tickets to an upcoming AC/DC concert. **'June 19th: 'Kayla is beaten up and nearly raped by Andrew on her way to Tylar's apartment, she's saved however by John who musters all his strength and breaks his arm, crossing the line and starting a major feud between John, Lane, and Andrew and the local mafia. **'June 20th: 'Tylar learns of a planned assassination of Lane and John, Lane manages to avoid the hit placed on his head, but John is still in danger and Lane meets up with him and alerts him to stay low. **'June 22nd: '''